Blue Flower
Basic Information Blue Flowers (also called "Elderwood Flowers") are cubic natural blocks consisting of conifer-like dark green needles with blue flowers embedded in them. These flower blocks can be found in cold biomes on pinetree-like Elderwood-trees amongst and on their Elderwood Leaves and can occasionally be obtained from Leafies too. Giant Elderwood trees that look like broad-leaved trees and provide a large number of Blue Flowers can rarely be found in Savannahs on the lastest game worlds (template worlds RW5-RW8). Additionally, Blue Flowers can occasionally be obtained from Chizzards, Night Chizzards and Blizzard Chizzards too. Additionally to that, they can often be found in Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on the surface at night-times in dark places. The actual flowers on this block glow very softly in the dark, but cannot illuminate their surroundings. These blocks of flowers "regrow" on Elderwood Leaves and can also be multiplied by placing and collecting them again. Blue Flowers can be placed into the world as cubic blocks just like they are, but are able to (rarely) make aggressive and non-aggressive Creatures spawn. They are flammable (but no Fuel) and can be used as a crafting ingredient for some recipes in the crafting menu and/or can be placed as decoration or even for building purposes. Blue Flowers can be processed into Blue Pigment in a Processor without requiring a crafting recipe. How to obtain For one thing you can gather Blue Flowers from naturally occurring pine-like Elderwood trees in Taigas, Tundras, Mountains and some parts of Forests, but also high up in Canyons and on rare giant Elderwood trees in Savannahs. These trees are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect these flower blocks from Elderwood trees, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Blue Flowers, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. Since the flowers on this natural block glow only very faintly in the dark on Elderwood trees, this makes them not much easier to find at night times ingame. Please note that Blue Flowers usually cannot be found in Taigas and some Tundra trees on Snowy Elderwood Leaves right away after world generation, but these flower blocks are able grow on these Leaves in time - albeit very slowly, except if players often stay close to such trees. For another thing, Blue Flowers can also occasionally be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from Chizzards, Night Chizzards and Blizzard Chizzards. Chizzards can most often be found in Jungles and at Shores, since they will regularly spawn on Shorewood and Wildwood Leaves during the day. Blizzard Chizzards most often spawn on frozen Oceans, in Mountains, Taigas and Tundras during the day on blocks of Snow and Ice. Night Chizzards most often spawn on Shorelines, in Jungles and Tundras, occasionally in Taigas and on Mountains as well, but usually not on frozen Oceans. You can also "grow" Blue Flowers by placing Elderwood Leaves into the game world in suitable biomes (not too hot, too cold or too high up). A certain minimum number of Leaves blocks is required to make Blue Flowers grow though. You will usually have to wait for a few (real time) days until you can collect one or two Blue Flowers every couple of days or so. Also, staying close the area where you've placed the ElderwoodLeaves is recommended since it seems to speed up the growth of Blue Flowers. The same goes for Wildwood Flowers, Yellow Flowers and Red Flowers; not for Autumnwood Flowers nor Weepwood Flowers though. No more whole Elderwood trees are added to the world after world generation (they do not grow by themselves), but these trees can be grown by players from Elderwood Saplings and will usually feature a few Blue Flowers then. You can place several Saplings next to each other (like 2x2 for example), which will occasionally cause a thicker and larger tree to grow from this arrangement, naturally providing more Blue Flowers then. Elderwood Saplings are an additional harvest when gathering blocks of Elderwood and Elderwood Leaves (also obtainable by placing these blocks and picking them up repeatedly). Please note that trees will only grow from Saplings in fitting environments. Grassland is often not a good place to grow them, but Woodlands and Forests are. Elderwood trees are special in that they will even grow quite well on Mountains and in other cold biomes. Elderwood trees can be grown on Grass blocks, Dirt blocks or also Snow Cap blocks on the surface under open sky; different to ingame hints they do not even require any moisture nearby. Elderwood Saplings can be fertilized by Pigsy Droppings, but only if the Saplings aren't fallow, because in this case no tree will grow from them at the chosen spot anyway. If Saplings are placed into unfit areas, they will not start to sparkle and stay fallow. The word "fallow" can be read written in red letters when pointing your crosshair cursor at the Saplings that do not sparkle. Blue Flowers can also often be found in Wood Treasure Chests spawning in the night on natural blocks on the surface in unlit spots. However, the fastest method to obtain more of Blue Flowers is to place blocks of these flowers on the ground and pick them up again - once in a while you will receive 2 flower blocks at once when doing that. How to use Blue Flowers are a necessary ingredient to craft Flares and Scare Flares in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key); and these flower blocks are the only source for processing Blue Pigment in a Processor. These flowers can also be used as an ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions, Speed Potions, Heart-Shaped Boxes, Candy Skull Statues, Grumm's Temple Garden and in other such crafting recipes that will accept any type of Flowers. Blue Flowers can be placed as building blocks too, since they have a cubic shape. They can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all flower blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. However on top of these natural flower blocks non-aggressive ordinary green Leafies might rarely spawn during the day, and rarely possibly also aggressive Night Leafies during ingame-nights in darkness. Since Blue Flowers glow only very faintly and will not illuminate their surrounding even a bit, they cannot be used as a light-source. Blue Flowers can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size and won't be able to spawn any Creatures. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Blue Flowers can be processed into Blue Pigment in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Blue Flowers in your inventory or quickbar when activating a Processor in the game world by pointing your cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Then you can click on the icons for Blue Flowers in the list of "processable" items in the left window in order to move them to the slot of the Processor. Blue Pigment is used for crafting Blue Beacons, Blue Lamps (Wood Burning Lamps that emit blue light), Purple Block of Goo, Blue Fireworks, Blue Stained Glass, Blue Beds, Blue Concrete, Blue Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Adobe Floor, Blue Adobe Roof, Blue Adobe Wall, Blue Carpet, Blue Wood Wall and other items. Like most other flowers, these flower blocks cannot be used in a Forge, not even as a Fuel, even though they are flammable like many other Flowers. Fire Warning Attention: like nearly all plants and flowers in Creativerse, including whole trees, blocks of ' Blue Flowers are flammable!' When placing Blue Flowers close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Blue Flowers can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Blue Flowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately burn Blue Flower blocks. If Blue Flowers start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Weepwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Mountains Category:Taiga Category:Tundra Category:Flowers Category:Ingredients Category:Treasure Category:Regrows Category:Natural Blocks Category:Processable Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Flammable Category:Growable Category:Duplicable